


The intricatcy of secret societies

by cam_aliciaS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cam_aliciaS/pseuds/cam_aliciaS
Summary: Beacon heights was a small street in a small town in a small city. With one-way roads and small independent stores and neighbours who left the doors open; with ambiguity as fanciful as childhood fairy tales; families growing embedded in the town like trees rooted in the ground never moving never waning in integrity. A cycle of the same people. No one ever leaving. No one ever coming. A compact territory surrounded by a band of overgrowing wildlife nestled by alluring woodland. Looking outwards it was a perfect picturesque town where picnics and bike rides and water fights seemed like they just spontaneously occurred.But with light comes darkness and the dark underbelly of Beacon Hills was unbeknowst to the teens there until it wasn't.





	The intricatcy of secret societies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing ever but carpe diem. So, enjoy I hope.

Beacon heights was a small street in a small town in a small city. With one-way roads and small independent stores and neighbours who left the doors open; with ambiguity as fanciful as childhood fairy tales; families growing embedded in the town like trees rooted in the ground never moving never waning in integrity. A cycle of the same people. No one ever leaving. No one ever coming. A compact territory surrounded by a band of overgrowing wildlife nestled by alluring woodland. Looking outwards it was a perfect picturesque town where picnics and bike rides and water fights seemed like they just spontaneously occurred.

Beacon heights the topped the food chain in the small midwestern town drawing back cultural references form the 50s and leaving no dispute on the silent hierarchy which boomed every community. And with nothing but the fascinating lives of others spurring on the tyrannical eyes of the Beacon height elite. Gossip spurred on the people living there. Secrets lining the family crest of every house. Milling around every Sunday morning after church. The gossiping women of beacon heights giving you distasteful looks before you even knew what you did wrong.

Mieczyslaw Aleksander Stilinski addressed solely as Stiles, Stilinski if you were Jackson Whittmore (because everyone knows as sworn enemies you can only call each other by your last names) was no anomaly to beacon Hills. He was born in beacon hills memorial to two parents born in beacon hills memorial who’s parents in turn too had been born in beacon hills memorial. However, his less socially robust attitude meant his childhood was one of fascination from his peers. From the day he entered beacon hills elementary school choosing to instead sit in the sandpit for the with one Scott McCall when offered the chance to join the wildly growing game of soccer headed by a young Jackson Whittmore.

Therefore, Stiles with a charisma that never dimmed was constantly in the mouths of those in Beacon Hills like a fountain of constantly flowing water in a drought. If stiles wasn’t the story of the week he was either sick with strep or in Poland with his paternal grandparents.  
Stiles was an enigma rejecting every carefully crafted social regulation of Beacon heights.


End file.
